EL REGRESO DEL MAL 3
by GATA.SOMBRA.13
Summary: este capitulo trata del acercamiento de paco hacia esa niña que es muy especial,su nombre es jen , pilar se pone furiosa y jen habla un poco de su pasado y el odio que siente hacia los combo niños


Esta es la siguiente historia la continuación jejeje

saben todos los combo niños no me pertenecen sino a su creador el señor Fernando lira y no a otros yo que se solo escribo jejeje

EL REGRESO DEL MAL 3

Aquí vamos…

En el capitulo anterior pilar estaba llorando cosa que los dejo confundidos a serio y azul, no entendían por que lloraba pilar era algo que los sorprendió…

Pilar por que lloras?...dice azul algo triste

Que te importa!.. dice sin dejar de llorar pilar

Por que no eh pilar?...diced serio algo confundido

Que les importa!..dice pilar entre lagrimas mientras se aleja de ellos corriendo

Que bicho le pico?… dicen azul y serio mirándose algo confundidos

Mientras tanto con paco y jen los cuales están tomados de la mano….

Oye paco..puedo hacerte una pregunta?..pero prométeme que no te enojaras de acuerdo…dice jen con una sonrisa

Claro… que quieres saber?..le dice paco mirándola

Talves sean cosas mias, pero a pilar no le agrado…le dice jen tristemente

Por que dices eso?... jen…le dice paco y la mira confundido

La sentí como si estuviera molesta conmigo… debería alejarme de ti, fue un placer conocerte paco..dice jen tristemente mientras se suelta de la mano de paco y se aleja

No jen!..dice paco mientras se acerca hacia ella….no te alejes de mi , eres una chica buena,.. le dice paco tristemente… no te vayas jen…le dice paco mientras la abraza y jen corresponde al abrazo entre lagrimas

En ese instante …..pilar llega y los ve abrazados, y comienza a llorar se esconde detrás de un muro o pilar que hay ahí

De repente toca el timbre de entrada y todos se dirigen ahí …

En el salón de la señorita soledad…todos se encuentran menos jen , la cual esta afuera esperando para poder ingresar

Bueno niños, hoy es un dia especial,tenemos una nueva estudiante…adelante pasa.. dice la señorita soledad y entra jen , todos la ven especialmente paco,el estaba feliz y pilar vio eso y se entristeció ,cosa que noto jen y se ponía triste

Por que no te presentas.. le dice la señorita soledad

Claro..dice jen..hola mi nombre es jen, vengo del país vecino , tengo 10 años espero que seamos buenos amigos y nos llevemos bien… dice con una sonrisa jen y los chicos se sonrojan no las chicas jejeje

haber donde te puedes sentar .. dice la señorita soledad mientras esta pensativa .. ya se hay un lugar vacio detrás de paco .. señala y jen pasa ..

" que buena vista".. dice entre sus pensamientos jen mientras sonrie

La señorita soledad da sus clases y toca el timbre del receso… y todos salen y cuando digo todos es todos jejeje

Los combo niños y jen están en la biblioteca.. sentados alrededor de una mes platicando

Y jen como se llaman tus padres? … dice azul

Mi madre se llama cielo.. y mi padre se llama juan.. ambos murieron .. lo dice tristemente jen

Yo… este.. jen lo siento , yo no sabia .. no debi preguntar.. dice azul tristemente mientras se apena

Descuida .. doy gracias a dios .. por tener a mis abuelitos los cuales me cuidan y me quieren.. le dice jen y azul sonríe a jen y jen también le sonríe

Bueno.. jen y dinos que te gusta y que te disgusta.. le dice paco mientras la mira

Bueno a mi me gusta de todo.. no me gusta el color negro y me disgustan los combo niños.. lo dice seriamente jen, cosa que deja sorprendidos a los chicos

Por que lo dices.. le dice serio a jen mientras la mira

Si supieras lo que me paso.. por culpa de los combo niños perdi a mis padres!..le dice jen con dolor

j..je..jen.. le dicen los chicos al verla de esa manera un poco tristes

por culpà de ellos .. por su culpa!.. mi madre se murió de amor.. y mi padre desapareció en ese incendio! De hace 4 Años atrás los odio!..dice jen mientras llora mientras apreta sus puños con mucho dolor

jen ..dice paco mientras ve el dolor de jen y siente como si lo apùñalara era algo extraño para el pero por instinto se movio del lugar y abrazo a jen con todo el cariño que tenia..no llores jen.. le dice al oído paco

jen corresponde al abrazo y entre lagrimas..le dice.. gracias paco eres un buen amigo, te quiero mucho

pilar al ver eso se puso mas triste los chicos al ver la tristeza de pilar y de jen estaban tristes y confundidos a la vez,de repente aparece grinto .. y por el susto jen grita..aaaaaaaaaaaah!.. al lanzar ese grito provoco que todos los presentes se durmieran menos los combo niños y grinto los cuales estaban muy sorprendidos..

yo este.. yo no hice nada!.. dice jen mientras se va corriendo

que paso?.. dicen serio y azul los cuales están sorprendidos mirando hacia donde se fue jen

maestre por que esta aquí?.. dice paco mientras lo ve

un divino fue liberado combo niños…les dice grinto

y paco dice COMBO NIÑOS VAMONOS!..

continuara.. no me alcanzo el tiempo tengo mucha tarea bye nos vemos

déjenme un review vale se cuidan


End file.
